Clouis One-Shots
by RisePoopykins
Summary: Just a book about my OTP, and yes, there's going to be Lemons.
1. Studying

Louis and Clementine have both been a couple now for several months and right now were at Clem's house.

Clementine had asked her father Lee if she could invite Louis over to help with studying and he had said yes to the request.

Currently, the couple were currently upstairs in Clem's room doing some... 'studying'.

Louis had the ebony haired girl in his grasp underneath him, his arms on her slender waist whilst Clem had her hands tightly gripping into his shoulders, their lips locked onto each other.

They continued to make out with one another, their hands having a mind of their own as they roamed each other's bodies, touching and grasping as much as they could.

Suddenly though, Clementine broke away from the kiss, heavily panting, a string of saliva connected between the couple's lips.

"Lou, I need to study." She told the boy as he groaned.

"Clem, why do you need to study? You're already like the smartest person I know!" Louis stated, a small frown on his lips.

The girl chuckled as she flicked the boy's forehead, causing him to slightly wince.

"Well maybe if you were a responsible student, you'd know how important it is to maintain your grades." She told him.

Louis smirked whilst replying. "Well maybe if you were a responsible girlfriend, you'd know how important it is to maintain your boyfriends happiness."

The girl's mouth dropped open in awe at the response, her eyes slightly bulging.

"Hey! That's not fair!" She scolded.

"Well neither is you preferring studying over me."

"I never said that!" She narrowed her eyes.

"Suuuure you didn't." Louis mocked her, causing his girlfriend to pout.

"Oh! That's it!" Clementine flipped herself with Louis so now that she was on top of him.

"You're gonna get it now, mister!-"

"What's with all the shoutin-" Lee had walked in on the two, causing the mans sentence to come to a halt. His eyes going wide as his jaw basically dropped to the floor.

Clementine felt her face almost explode from the amount of blood that had just rushed to her cheeks.

She was blushing so immensely that she could've been mistaken for a tomato.

She rushed off of her boyfriend, waving her hands in front of her frantically.

"DADITSNOTWHATITLOOKSLIKEIPROMISEWEWERENTABOUTTOHAVESEX!" Clementine had uttered the sentence so quickly, not even she could understand or comprehend what she said.

Louis on the other hand was mentally face palming, preparing himself for death from none other than Clementine's dad.

After what seemed like an eternity of a long and awkward silence between the father and daughter, Lee had finally cleared his throat.

He turned to Louis who now felt his heart sink.

Clementine tightly shut her eyes, bracing for whatever came next.

'I'm about to meet God.' He thought to himself, gulping.

Lee now turned back to his daughter.

"Just... leave the door open." He calmly asked, walking out.

Clementine and Louis sat there, motionless, confused and in utter disbelief at what had just occurred.

After minutes in silence of trying to process what had just happened, Louis suddenly broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Hey! What's so funny?" The girl asked, clearly confused.

Louis piped down his laughing, now lovingly smiling at his girlfriend.

"It's nothing, you're just cute when you're embarrassed."

 **How'd you like it?**


	2. Baseball

Clementine flopped to the floor right as the whistle blew. Her baseball team had suffered their first loss of the season.

After two full years of being undefeated, their luck had ran out.

The brunette was exhausted, sweat dripping down her face. "Fuck." She muttered, sitting upright.

A land handed on Clementine's shoulder, catching her attention. "This. This is why baseball sucks." Violet told her, panting.

Clementine smiled at the comment as the blonde held out her hand. She accepted it, pulling herself back up onto her feet.

"Everyone's already back in the change room." Violet said, inspecting the field - only the opposition team was visible, they were still celebrating.

"Clem!" AJ yelled as he clutched onto his sister, hugging her.

"Hey, AJ." Clem giggled leaning down, hugging him back.

"You didn't deserve to lose." AJ broke away from the hug, pouting. The brunette smiled at the boy, ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. Just a game." She told him.

Violet snorted at the comment. "Javi and Gabe are gonna eat you alive for saying that."

Clementine chuckled as she came to realisation with something; Her boyfriend was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, AJ. Where's Louis?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Louis and Dad went to go get some snacks from the vending machine a couple minutes ago, they should be back at any minute." He explained.

"Clem!"

The brunette smiled at the voice as she turned around, the voice belonged to her boyfriend.

"Hiya, I went to go get snacks." The taller boy told her, pulling out a packet of chips and a couple energy drinks.

"AJ told me. And thanks." She leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek, taking the food.

Violet rolled her eyes and AJ gagged at the share between the two.

"Grow up, you two." Clementine groaned, Louis laughed in the background.

Suddenly, there was a whistle.

Not the kind of whistle that happens during a sport. It was the kind that happens when a hot girl walks by. But instead, this time it was a hot guy.

The opposition team were walking by the group of four on their way to the change room, a couple girls were cat calling at Louis in which he responded with a nervous laugh.

"Hey cutie! Go for a winner next time!"

Clementine wanted to strangle the girl that said that. Punch, kill, all the negative words you could possibly think of.

Louis noticed his girlfriends agitated expression, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, telling her. "Clem, don't listen to them. You're a winner in my eyes."

Clementine calmed down a bit from Louis' touch, leaning her head into his shoulder. "That was cheesy as fuck." She stated.

"Swear!" AJ called out. Everyone laughed at the boy.

Once the laughter died, Clementine looked up to her boyfriend. "Hey, Louis. Where's Lee?"

Louis' eyes went wide with fear.

"Oh... shit."

Stomping could be heard, Louis unlatched from Clementine and was already running away.

"LOUIS! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY CREDIT CARD!"


End file.
